baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Durlag's Tower Walkthrough
Durlag's Tower Walkthrough Before you set foot in this tower know that there are many traps, especially in the lower labyrinth. Almost every container is trapped as well, so it might be a good idea to reserve a party slot for a thief or one of its variants with ample thieving skills to sniff out and deal with the danger ahead. Outside Upper Levels 'Upper Level 1' (AR0502) If you are taking Ike's Guided Tour of the tower, keep talking to him until he tries to sell you a wardstone. Whether you accept or reject, a Demonknight will appear and attack everyone with Fireball spells, killing Ike which will get you your gold back or the wardstone either way. Evade his attacks for now, it is impossible to kill him at this point. The only floor trap on this level is in between the northwest doorway. 'Upper Level 2' (AR0503) There are no notable people on this floor, though there are still numerous items you can collect. There are also four ghasts that attack you on sight and may be tough to defeat depending on your level. Basilisks In the southeast corner one of the corridors ends with an exit to the roof. Before you go outside prepare with protection against petrification, there is one Lesser Basilisk waiting after the first steps and three Greater Basilisks on the upper roof level. 'Upper Level 3' (AR0504) There are no floor traps on this level, but again there are still numerous items you can collect. Ghost If you go down the south passageway, you will eventually meet a ghost who will mistake you for Durlag. You can kill it for 3750 XP. It can will summon an Invisible Stalker and cast Chaos. This may be a tough battle. Kirinhale and Riggilo In the eastern most room is Riggilo. He will talk to you upon sight. If you annoy him he will attack. If you have accepted Kirinhale's quest, take the lock of hair she gave you and give it to Riggilo. Say it is to prevent a dagger in your backside and he will give you a potion in exchange. Go upstairs and give the potion to Kirinhale. If you talk to Riggilo after this he will attack. 'Upper Level 4' (AR0505) There are no floor traps on this level, but again there are still numerous items you can collect. Kirinhale and Riggilo In the western most room is Kirinhale. You can refuse her requests in which case she will attack, or offer to help her out of her predicament. She wants to be freed from a curse. Take the lock of her hair she gives you and go down to the third floor. Give the hair to Riggilo. When you go back up to the fourth floor, give the potion Riggilo gave you to Kirinhale and she will teleport out. After you free her, if you're quick and brutal, you can kill her before she manages to teleport out. The best way to do this is station a thief with high strength and a good backstab multiplier right behind her while hidden. If you have two thieves, have both of them do it. Station your other party members within easy striking distance as well. Whichever character is going to be speaking first rather than attacking first, station that character directly in front of her, as close as you can to her. Quicksave at this point. While the game is paused, have all your party members who are going to be attacking initiate their attacks, and have the speaking member initiate conversation. Once all characters are assigned their task, unpause the game. The speaking character's action should be faster than any attack, so conversation will preempt the battle. The moment the conversation is over with, though, the two backstabs should go through first to start the fight, followed by the attacks of the rest of the party. Also at this point, have your speaker join in the fight. If you can dish out enough damage fast enough, you can kill Kirinhale before she completes her teleport spell. This means you get the XP for freeing her, plus the XP for killing her. 'Cellar' (AR0501) North in the center circle there is a hidden door that will take you down to the lower levels. To the west there is a room with a few ghasts, and watch out as the space between the archway to the west is trapped. The archway at the south is also trapped. Labyrinth 'Basement Level 1' (AR0511) The Warder: Pride Talk to Pride. He offers a riddle to solve. Enter the circular reading room (292, 1492). Click on each of the four books. Cross the corridor to the sword room and Durlag's Pride will now be surrounded by a glowing field. The sword will talk to you. Return to Pride. The Warder: Avarice Talk to Avarice. He offers a riddle to solve. Enter the treasure room and collect the Glittering Beljuril Gemstone (1565.2077). Return it to Avarice. The Warder: Fear Talk to Fear. He offers a riddle to solve. Collect the Mallet Handle from a barrel (1521.1231) in this lift chamber (center room). Collect the Mallet Head from the Greater Doppelgangers' room. Take both parts to the weapon forge room and click twice on the anvil (1625.224). Take the Gong Mallet to the trophy room and click on the gong (397.1095). Return to Fear. The Warder: Love Talk to Love. She offers a riddle to solve. Collect the Odd Looking Key from the treasure room (1724.2094). Enter the lady's bedchamber and open the warded desk (1381.2272). Collect the Switch for an Engine. Collect the Grapes from the garment room. Enter the engine room and click twice on the switch panel (2094, 1524) on the gantry. Enter the wine press room and click twice on the press (2804.1413). You will obtain a Bottle of Wine. Return it to Love and as soon as you have claimed your reward the three other dwarves will re-appear and with Love will attack. Four Warders Battle As soon as the last of the riddles has been solved, the final Warder you spoke to will transform into a combatant and summon the other three Warders. Kill them. Enchantments such as Bless, Chant, Defensive Harmony, Haste and Protection From Evil help considerably. Fear does not have any weapons or other items on his body when he is killed. Collect the exit wardstone and click twice on the lift to enter Level 2 of the Labyrinth. 'Basement Level 2' (AR0512) Many Doors Puzzle You begin in a circular entrance chamber. Enter the statue room to the southwest. Turn the NW statue (always opens Door 1 and closes Door 2). You do not need to turn the SE statue, but it will always open Door 2 and closes Door 1. Return to the entrance chamber and enter the dummy room to the northwest. Have a thief disarm the multiple traps in this room, they are everywhere! Attack the bronze Sparring Dummy on the left (opens Doors 4 and 5 and closes Door 1 - once only). A false Durlag will appear just behind Door 5 and teleport around the room before attacking with a Stinking Cloud spell. Kill him. Attack the silver dummy on the right (first trigger necessary to open Door 3). Attack the red central dummy (always opens or closes Door 2). Return to the starting room and enter Islanne's room to the southeast. Removing Fuernebol's Wardstone from the NW bedside table opens or closes Door 1. Remove Kiel's Wardstone from the NE bedside table (second trigger necessary to open Door 3). Remove Islanne's Wardstone from the table (opens Doors 6 and 7 and closes Door 2 - once only). A false Durlag will appear just behind Door 7 and teleport around the room before attacking with a Fireball spell. Kill him. Return to the starting room and enter the throne room to the northeast. Your thief can unlock doors 8 and 9. Door 9 provides access to the lever room which may be useful if you've shut yourself off from somewhere inadvertently, but following this guide you should not need to touch any levers. If you want to make the coming throne room fight easier you should leave everyone except a hasted (or The Paws of the Cheetah-equipped) character in the entrance chamber. Send the speedy character to grab Kiel's Helmet and run back to join the group before Door 3 closes. You can wait for the spells in the throne room to wear off and then attack the silver Sparring Dummy again to re-open Door 3. Regardless of whether you use this tactic, collect Kiel's Helmet from the foot of the throne (opens Door 3). A false Durlag will appear and teleport around the room (opens Doors 8 and 9 and closes Door 3). He will summon a false Islanne and Fuernebol. They will attack with two Stinking Clouds and a Cloudkill spell. Kill them. Your thief can unlock Door 10 which leads to the the torture chamber to the northwest. This room is filled with traps to disarm. Enter the North Teleport room to the southwest. When you pick up the book from the floor, two Greater Doppelgangers will appear in the torture chamber behind you. Kill them. Collect the Teleportation Wardstone from the pot in the North Teleport room. The floor sigil will glow. Click on it to teleport to the South Teleport room. The pot in the South Teleport room also contains a Teleportation Wardstone if you don't already have one. In the next room to the southwest you can disarm some traps on the walls for some items. The small room to the southeast is trapped and may not be disarm-able, quickly raid the trapped statue for the Level 2 Exit Wardstone and leave before the door closes and gas fills the room. You should be able to simply open the door to get back out, though. Enter the corridor southwest of the urn room. Several Ghasts will appear and probably trigger a Fireball trap further down the corridor thus killing themselves. This will not disarm the trap so beware. Enter the false exit room to the southeast. The false stairs are trapped and will summon Skeleton Warriors if you fancy a fight. The door to the true exit will open if you try to open it while holding the Level 2 Exit Wardstone. Enter Kiel's room to the southeast. Stealing Kiel's magic items from the trapped and locked trunk at the foot of the bed will cause the four Dwarven Doom Guards to attack. Kill them. If you are having trouble with the guards, try loading up your mage(s) with Chromatic Orb casts, and cast Otiluke's Resilient Sphere on the party member who raids the chest. The Doom guards generally attack the party member who raids the chest, so once your party member is immunized to the damage, one can defeat the guards one by one by stunning them with Chromatic Orb and destroying them with magic while they are focused on the immune party member. In BG:EE an alternative approach would be to kite them all the way to the teleport room, and teleport your party to the other side. The guards will not be able to touch you, but still be on the other side, making it easy to take them down one, by one, with ranged attacks, and a fighter with a 2h weapon. Yet another approach would be to attack them before they attack you, mages can simply fire Fireballs into the room to hit all of them and soften them up. Follow the corridor around to the bridges room. Three Greater Doppelgangers will attack. Kill them. A small brick hides some items to the left past the bridges. Your thief can unlock the door leading to the trophy room though there is not much of interest except numerous traps. If you would like you can circle around to the lever room, disarming one more trap in the corridor on the way, and you will have cleared this entire floor. Return to the exit at the far south and leave to Durlag's Labyrinth Level 3. 'Basement Level 3' (AR0513) Completion of this level of the tower requires you to choose one of three paths leading to a hallway with four more doors, where you must defeat four elemental guardians. You only need to complete one of the initial three paths to reach the guardians. After choosing one path, the other two remain open, allowing you to collect the items and experience, but progress is not dependent upon this. Fireballs In the room just in front of the stairs up, Fireballs regularly explode here. With careful timing you can walk to the northwest or southeast doors and from there make it to the southwest (central) door if you choose. You can also use Haste or The Paws of the Cheetah, passing the boots into each character's inventory to get everyone across the room, though the extra speed should not be necessary. Northwest Path - Greater Wyverns The northwest path features a massive dragon skeleton. A regular Skeleton will hail you and inform you that there are five statues representing some failed adventurers (Hack, Moorlock, Meiala, Tarnor and Bullrush). They can be summoned by clicking on them. They will serve you for a short while before attacking. You can employ the five to soften up the Greater Wyverns to the southwest of this cavern. Alternatively you can release them and then battle them for the experience points. They will eventually go hostile on their own, or you can choose to attack them early and get help from their companions. Either way kill the wyverns then any remaining adventurers when they turn hostile. Most notable loot from the adventurers is Full Plate Mail, Arrows of Biting, and a Long Sword +1. Central Path - Suspended Walkways In the central path, there will be some trap-filled walkways with many skeletons waiting to fight. The skeletons come equipped with plenty of magic arrows which you can claim after slaying them. Southeast Path - Maze Garden In the southeast path there is a maze to get through hiding three invisible Ashirukurus who can backstab you as well as several Greater Ghouls. There are also many traps. In the center is a container with lots of treasure, of which the most noteworthy is Bala's Axe. Hallway Whichever paths you went down, they will converge in a hallway featuring two greater ghouls and an alcove with stone masks that hint about the rest of the challenge. A trap is on the floor of this alcove, which is most in the way for parties who chose the Maze Garden. A few items are also on the floor here for the taking. Challenges below are ordered and numbered from west to east. Challenge of Ice (AR0507) In the first chamber, the chamber of ice, there will be some winter wolves and Kaldran the Bear. Kaldran is the only necessary enemy to be killed here, though good luck escaping without the wolves attacking as well. Challenge of Slime (AR0510) In the second chamber, the chamber of earth, there will be a Fission Slime. It can only be killed by fire, otherwise it will keep splitting and multiplying. Fireball, Flame Arrow, and Arrows of Fire are all good ideas for dealing with this slime. Note: If you buff a strong melee combatant with Protection from Poison as well as a Potion of Freedom and give them one or two postions of invisibility on standby for escape if needed, you can them have them go in and *intentionally* cause the slime to split. Then have a mage with a couple Wands of Fire at maximum range hit the extra slime with Aganazzar's Sorcher from the wand. After it is hit with fire, the melee character should be able to kill it without it splitting (work like 90% of the time, only a couple times it might split). Then the melee combatant can make the original slime spit again - as long as one of the slimes is never hit with fire damage you should be able to repeat this tactic as needed to get your party up to the XP cap. Challenge of Wind (AR0509) In the third chamber, the chamber of air, there will be some invisible stalkers and an Air Aspect. The air aspect is the only necessary enemy to be killed here, and it can be fairly easy to escape without encountering the invisible stalkers. Challenge of Fire (AR0508) In the fourth chamber, the chamber of fire, there will be some Phoenix Guards. The male phoenix guard is the only necessary enemy to be killed here. Whichever room you finish last, you will be teleported to the chess room (See Bugs). Chess (AR0506) You will find your party arranged on a giant chess board. An ethereal voice will provide basic rules which you should follow closely unless you want to face several lightning attacks. The full rules of the game are as follows: * Your king (Party member 1) cannot move at all. * Your queen (Party member 2) can move to any square. * Your bishops (Party members 3 and 4) can only move to squares the same color as they started on. * Your knights (Party members 5 and 6) can move to any square, but have a 25% chance of being struck by lightning, regardless of where they move. * An enemy pawn that reaches your side of the board will be promoted to a queen. This can be a good way to increase your experience, but watch out for queens' Horror spells, which can cause characters to wander randomly. * Once the enemy king is dead, all remaining foes will disappear and the entire board becomes safe for everyone. Obviously obeying these rules is quite difficult during the heat of battle. You can ignore the movement rules by using Protection From Lightning scrolls. One tactic is to ensure you don't travel beyond the squares occupied by the statues and instead make the enemies come to you. Cast Bless, Chant, Protection From Evil and other enhancements, then use ranged weapons and spells, including summoning and area-effect spells to provoke them. Another tactic is not to move at all and just cast fireballs to the opposite side of the board, potentially wiping out all enemies without ever needing to see them. In any case, kill the pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, queen and king. When you have defeated the enemy king, be sure to loot him for The World's Edge +3. Leave the room via the northeastern door to enter Durlag's Tower Basement Level 4. 'Basement Level 4' (AR0514) Grael and the Compass Wardstone You will see the ghost of Durlag Trollkiller to the southeast. After talking with him, travel up the northeast corridor a short distance and go through the pair of secret doors that reveal themselves to the southeast in the middle of the corridor. The Slime Caverns The secret doors lead to the southwestern half of this floor which are bio-luminescent caverns full of slime, which Durlag subsisted on to survive in his madness. The path is surprisingly uneventful, there are no traps to speak of other than pools of slime to avoid standing in too long which will cause minimal damage. You will mostly battle Crypt Crawlers, greater ghouls and ghasts. Lit pools of slime contain loot and gold, and keep an eye out for secret doors as you explore. Make your way to the far southwest of this area and you will eventually find Grael, a ghoul who will warn you and provide more context to this area. Kill him and take the Compass Wardstone off his body. Backtrack to the far east of this cavern, and travel northeast into a small store room. Be sure to loot the trapped and locked chest in this room for The Burning Earth +1 and a Staff of Striking +3. Travel northeast through some highly trapped corridors and snake around to a door which requires the Compass Wardstone to pass. The Throne Room and Compass Room (AR0515) Enter the throne room. The large pile of treasure next to the throne includes almost 14,000 gold and a ton of gems. Interact with the throne and you will be teleported to the compass room where you will have to answer a riddle. The four stone golems here represent inhabitants and events of the tower, starting at the top moving counterclockwise: the invaders (Mind Flayers and doppelgangers), Durlag's friends and family, the builders who worked on the tower, and Durlag himself. The first three will tell their stories and provide clues to the riddle that Durlag's golem will ask. Answering incorrectly will fill the room with a Cloudkill spell, but you are also able to choose not to answer immediately if you need to back out and question the other golems again. The correct answer is that Durlag ultimately blames himself. Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag's ghost who you can speak with again. The Bone Wardstone Head up the northeast corridor again until you reach Islanne's ghost. You can talk to her and she will teleport you out of the tower if you so choose, and you can later return to this floor by re-entering one of the four element challenge rooms on Level 3 (again, see Bugs). Enter the forge room to the northeast where you will fight two helmed horrors. Loot the trapped mound in the center for the Bone Wardstone. Go through the southwest corridor in the previous room and enter the runed carpet room. The runes on the carpet are written in the dwarvish language Dethek and read "none but the dead." Two statues will warn you against crossing it, and doing so would attack the party with Cloudkill, Fireball, and Lightning spells. Instead go through the southwest corridor. Travel through it (ignoring the southwest offshoot for now) and you will find a machine you can turn on with the Bone Wardstone to ensure safe passage across the carpet in the previous room. Backtrack there and be sure to loot the trapped and locked containers here for Krotan's Skullcrusher +2 mace, Karajah's Life and Death +3 leather armor, Pellan's Shield +2 and Arla's Dragonbane +3 sling. Interact with the northwestern bed-like structure. You will be teleported to the compass room again. You will have to answer another riddle so speak with the golems again. The correct answer is that the fear began with being clanless, then losing his clan, then fear of the doppelgangers and finally of future attacks in his own home. Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag's ghost who you can speak with again. Spider Chamber Unlock the door just southwest of Durlag's ghost. Follow the corridor around to a chamber, being careful to avoid the trap at the entrance. You will need to fight a number of ettercaps and spiders including an Astral Phase Spider. Talk to the stone golem in the northeast corner. He poses one of three questions which can vary from game to game, the answers of which are: * Durlag's wife (the mother of his children) is Islanne. * Durlag's eldest son is Kiel. * Durlag's youngest son is Fuernebol. He will then ask two more questions, the answers of which are: * Durlag's second name is Trollkiller. * Bolhur's second name is Thunderaxe. (Note: "Bolhur" is misspelled as "Bolher" in the original game.) You will be teleported to the compass room once again. This time the answer is the pain came from the doppelgangers (west), it stabbed home with the killing of families (south), it took root with the trapping of the tower (east) and resides in Durlag now (north). Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag's ghost who you can speak with again. Demonknight (AR0516) Speak to Durlag's ghost once you have been to the compass room three times. He asks you to defeat the evil in the tower. Agree and follow him to Islanne's room. There a secret passage will reveal itself to the southeast. Enter the room and Clair De'Lain will hail you. She warns you about the Demonknight and provides a possible way to defeat it by uncovering his magical mirror. The trapped and locked chest in this room contains a Cloak of the Shield. Enter into the Demonknight's room where he will address you and taunt you. You can attempt to kill him in a one-on-six fight, which may not be too difficult for a maximum level party pre-buffed with all available buff spells like Bless, Chant, Haste and others. You can also try to attack the mirror next to the Demonknight as soon as possible. The mirror will duplicate everyone in its gaze creating Mirror Fiends. The duplicates of your party will attack your party whereas the duplicate of the Demonknight will attack him. For the most experience you should ensure you kill the real Demonknight first. Prepare your party with enhancements and consider a mix of ranged and melee attacks. Be warned that the Demonknight may strip characters of their enhancements with his spells. Conclusion After slaying the Demonknight, take the Soultaker Dagger and Helmet of Opposite Alignment from its corpse and talk to Dalton on the northeast top of the landing. Return to Clair's room and talk to her. She will tell you of her fear that the Demonknight serves an even greater power, and with that ominous statement will depart. Go back into the northwest room and talk to Islanne, this time accepting her offer to be teleported out of the tower. You will reappear just outside the entrance to the tower. With the Soultaker, go to Ulgoth's Beard to bring your long quest to an end, and close out the tormented history of Durlag's Tower once and for all. Bugs *In the console release of the Enhanced Edition, it is currently impossible to return to the chessboard, and thus also basement level 4, after being teleported there once. Players are advised to go there with minimal inventory and clear the entire floor on their first visit, carrying out anything they intend to take out with them. See also * Durlag's Tower (treasure) Category:Walkthroughs